


Proud

by owenharpersgirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions Stoick, mentions character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Astrid talk about Stoick. Post-HTTYD2. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with, How to Train Your Dragon in any way

"Hey."

Hiccup looked over and saw Astrid and Stormfly.

"Hey," he said, leaning back against Toothless again as he looked out over the lake. The same lake where he and Toothless had first become friends.

"How are you?" Astrid asked, walking over and sitting next to him. Stormfly curled up next to Toothless, blocking the two humans from sight.

"Tired," Hiccup sighed. He had only officially been chief for two weeks now and he was already exhausted. And that was with everyone trying to give him space to grieve, he couldn't imagine how it would a few weeks from now when he really had to start preparing the island for winter.

"I know that," Astrid said, "I meant _how are you_?"

Hiccup was quiet for a moment. "I miss him," he admitted. "I just... I always thought he'd be around, you know? I know that's impossible, but I didn't think..."

"It would be so soon," Astrid finished for him.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded.

Toothless made a low noise and nudged Hiccup.

"It's alright Bud," Hiccup murmured, "I know it wasn't your fault."

"He was so prod of you," Astrid murmured, running her fingers through Hiccup's hair. "And he'd be so proud of you now for how you've handled everything and helped everyone."

"I thought he'd be here to show me what to do," Hiccup said. "When he said he wanted to make me chief I wasn't looking forward to it, you know? But I still thought he'd be here to show me the ropes. I thought I'd have plenty of time before it actually happened because he'd need to show me how everything works and what to do at certain times. I didn't think I'd have to figure out what I'm doing on my own... I don't know what I'm doing..."

"You're doing great," Astrid said, "And you're not on your own, you know that."

"Thank you," he said quietly, looking over at her.

Astrid smiled gently at him for a moment before punching him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried.

"It was getting too sappy," Astrid said simply.

"Too sappy?!" Hiccup said incredulously, "Well now it's too painful so thank-"

He broke off when Astrid pulled him in for a kiss.

She smirked at the dazed look on his face when they pulled apart.

"Okay, fair enough," he murmured and Astrid laughed.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered and he smiled warmly at her.

The moment was broken when Toothless decided he wanted in on the fun and licked Hiccup's face.

"Awe Toothless!" Hiccup complained.

Astrid laughed loudly. "He just wants you to know he's proud of you too," she said.

Hiccup glared at her, though he was smiling as he pushed Toothless off and leaned in to kiss her again, ignoring her protests at being covered in dragon slime.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first How to Train Your Dragon fanfic. I love these movies, I think they're great and I love the characters. I was so sad when Stoick died and I felt there was really an opportunity for a sad, but fluffy moment between Hiccup and Astrid so that's what I tried to do here.
> 
> I have ideas for longer HTTYD stories, but I always like trying my hand at a couple one-shots first before diving right in with these characters.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
